It's easy to hate
by hippyman69
Summary: It is easy to hate and it is difficult to love. This is how the whole scheme of things works. All good things are difficult to achieve; and bad things are very easy to get."-Confucius. It's WAY too easy to hate. Chapter 2 up
1. Authors note

Authors Note: Thank you for coming to read my feeble attempts of writing a fanfiction. Will love conquer all, or will hate send what could be a great relationship into oblivion. Can Harry be trusted? A few reviews should get you a chapter. And remember, it is easy to hate.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fanfiction. THEY ALL BELONG TO JKR!!!!!! 


	2. Owls and a certain somebody

Disclaimer: I do not own Anything even remotely related to Harry Potter except this Fic and the HP books I bought.  
  
Authors Note: I posted this somewhere else so and it was likes, so Ill post here  
  
Here's the story  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: OWLS and a certain Somebody.  
  
A star gleams through the night sky, approaching its last seconds, ready to illuminate the blackness they call night. The star combusts and millions of years later the inhabitants of earth may see it.  
  
Harry potter sat on the roof of 4 privet drive, thinking. Although Harry didn't want to face the facts that his godfather was dead and he hated his first crush, he had to. Harry stared at the midnight sky, emotionless. He had nothing to say to anyone. He hadn't talked to anyone or even spoke a word since he got back to his Aunt and Uncle's house. Harry focused on one star as it grew bright, then with no warning, blew up and lit up the night's sky. Gone, without any warning, it just seized to be. 'Not unlike Sirius' Harry thought to himself. Harry crawled back through his window and wandered to his bed. He flopped himself down and stared at the roof. His thoughts subsided and sleepiness conquered Harry's will to stay awake.  
  
Harry woke up with pictures flashing in front of his eyes. He was panting, sitting stiffly strait up in his bed. Pictures of Sirius dieing, Cho crying, and cold laughter pouring out of Voldemorts mouth like a river. He had a horrible headache, not from his scar, but from his grim thoughts. Harry got up and walked downstairs to start breakfast.  
  
Harry opened the fridge and pulled out the butter, eggs, milk, and orange juice. He started cooking scrambled eggs as Dudley and his father waddled down the stairs in unison. "GET ME MY COFFEE BOY!" Harry went to the 'Mr. Coffee' machine and poured Uncle Vernon some coffee. Harry picked up the cup and glided to his uncle. He placed the cup down, still not talking. Uncle Vernon tasted it and looked displeased. "THIS ISN'T HOT ENOUGH BOY!!!" Uncle Vernon threw the hot coffee at Harry and it splattered on his chest, giving Harry a nasty burn. Harry winced then gave his uncle a dirty look. "DO NOT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT BOY!!!! I'LL TEACH YOU RIGHT!!!!" Uncle Vernon threw Harry into the living room, taking his belt off his pants and walked towards Harry, smiling an evil grin as he got closer to Harry.  
  
"I SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS A LONG TIME AGO BOY!!!!" Harry, who was on all fours, he tried backing away but only to find himself in a corner. The first whip hit Harry on the right shoulder. Harry winced in pain. He turned around and curled in a ball as the next whip hit his back. Harry let out a shrill cry and Vernon stopped for only a moment to cover his ears. He didn't hesitate to whip him again, and again, and again, until he landed one on Harry's head. Harry went unconscious, only to wake up in his bed hours later.  
  
Harry took off his shirts to observe the beating. He looked in the mirror and observed himself. The first blow, to his shoulder, was only a bruise, but his whole chest was red from the burn. He turned around only to find worse on his back. Harry found multiple cuts. Some bleeding badly while others just barely broke the skin. Harry looked away, bringing himself back to his blood stained bed. A single tear found it's was down Harry's face. He fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Harry woke up, trying to figure out where he was and WHO he was at that. Everything returned to him. Harry almost cursed but didn't want to waste his breath. Harry continued to lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Today was his 16th birthday. He turned around to see several owls tapping on the window. Harry sighed and unlatches the window. Three birds flew in. The first pig, the second a barn owl, and the last a bird Harry hadn't seen. Harry opened the letter from pig and threw the parcel given to him across the room.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hey mate! I suspect the muggle's are treating you well after what moony said. Well, just in case they aren't I sent you some cakes and my mom knitted you a sweater. Sorry that it's nothing more. You know how my family is, we don't got the money to send anything else. Will you please reply to me? I've heard that Cho broke up with that bloke. what's his name, Michael, yes that's it.  
  
Your friend, Ron Weasely.  
  
Harry didn't even reach for a quill, he started for the next letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
I was surprised to find you did exceptionally better than I thought. Your O.W.L scores are below.  
  
Head Mistress Professor Minerva McGongall  
  
Harry sighed. He picked up another piece of paper, it read.  
  
Your scores consist of the following  
  
Charms-Exceeds expectations  
  
Transfiguration- Outstanding  
  
Herbolegy- Acceptable  
  
Defense against the Dark- Outstanding  
  
Potions- Poor  
  
Care of Magical creatures- Outstanding  
  
Astronomy- Exceeds expectations.  
  
Divination- Poor  
  
History of Magic- Outstanding  
  
Harry looked baffled at this last score. 'Outstanding on history of magic? How did that happen' Harry thought to himself. A thought sprang in his mind. 'Oh shit, I can't be an auror'  
  
The third owl dropped a letter on Harry's bed. He didn't notice, and even if he did, he wouldn't have cared. He picked up his pillow and punched it, over and over again, letting the fury escape from with in him. His fit finally subsided and he lay down, wide-eyed on his bed. "HARRY!!! SOMEONE HAS RANG YOU!!! NOW HURRY UP BEFORWI HANG UP!!!" Harry was surprised. He got up and sprinted down the stairs. Aunt Petunia was holding the phone. "Hello?" someone asked on the other line. It was a girl. Harry didn't talk for a second. He tried to figure who it was but the voice didn't register. "Hello" he finally forced out. It was the first word Harry had spoken since he got back the words came out fast from the other line. "Oh no, nevermindbye!!!" it all came out as one word. Harry was dumbfounded. He hung up He reached over to the receiver and dropped the phone. Harry was for some reason mesmerized. Harry didn't even notice the phone hitting the ground loudly. He started walking towards his room, trying to figure out who it was.  
  
"PICK UP THE PHONE BOY!!!" the words went in one ear and out the other. Harry ran up the steps and fell on his bed. Not before locking his door behind him. Harry was still confused about who that was. He picked up the remaining letter. It was nothing just a happy birthday letter from Hermione. Harry drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
There was a clear picture. "Hello." the figure was on the phone. "Hello" Harry recognized the voice as his own. The figures eyes went wide and panicked. "On no. nevermindbye!!!" the words rushed out of her mouth. She hung up the phone and looked relieved. She sat down in a chair and stared into nothing.  
  
Harry woke up. He realized who the figure was.  
  
Not exactly William Shakespeare but I tried. Review or there will not be a second chapter. 


	3. Back to school

A/N:Hey, sorry it took so long to update. I only have 17 pages written so I'm to space my chapters apart evenly. And there is this chick who my friend is tryin to set me up with so even if I wanted to write more I couldn't. And would someone tell me how to do italics?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything written by JK Rowling, including characters, stories, places, and anything related to Harry Potter, except this fic  
  
Indigal: Here u go  
  
RiNuN: Who ever said Harry couldn't be an Auror. O, about the Cho thing, just keep reading. Thanks for the compliments : D.  
  
Matrix Kai: Thanks or reviewing. : D.  
  
I love Cho: Here you go ;-)  
  
monkeymouse: What can I say? Well, everyone, read monkeymouse's fic OR DIE TRYING: THE STORY OF CHO CHANG, cause it's the shit.  
  
A/N: I need 30 reviews by 4 chappies to keep going.  
  
_-****-__-****-____-****-____-****-____-****-____-****-____-****-____-****- _  
  
Chapter 2: Back to school  
  
'Why did she call me? I thought she hated me' Harry replayed the memory. Cho on the phone, seeming nervous, then as Harry finally got his hello out she hung up on him. Harry tried thinking of any reason why she would want to talk to him. None came to mind.  
  
Harry was playing a heated match of wizard chess on the Hogwarts express with his best friend Ron as his other best friend, Hermione, watched. "Checkmate" Ron said. Harry frowned. Yet another loss verse Ron. Harry had never managed to beat him in chess. They moved the board and everyone started talking. The first real conversation since last year, and only the second time speaking since He arrived last summer at Privet drive. Harry sighed. he was still pondering why Cho had rang him. Hey stared strait ahead into nothingness. "You okay mate?" Ron asked concerned. "Yeah, fine." Harry wasn't okay. Everything haunted him. Including the vision of Sirius dieing and Cho yelling at him. Ron pointed at something near the door as if knowing what Harry was thinking. "That what you thinking of." Harry realized that Ron was pointing at Cho walking by their cart, stopping to get some sweets. Harry blushed. "Maybe" he replied. "Jesus, mate, I thought you were over her." "I AM!!!" Harry said truthfully. 'Or am I?' Harry thought to himself. Cho turned and looked through the cart door to see Harry. She stared at him for a second then walked away without any emotion. "Well obviously, even if I still fancied her, she still hates me." Harry for some reason started to hate Cho. Possibly cause he knew he couldn't have her.  
  
"Well, Harry, maybe she wouldn't hate you if you knew anything about girls!" Ron said to Harry like a joke. Harry's face went to serious. He stared at Ron. Ron was sent back. "Oh, I'm just kidding Ron." Harry said with a wide smile. "It's not like you know any more about girls." "Well you got me there." Ron said smiling. They both laughed.  
  
As the Hogwarts express rolled into their stop everyone changed and went outside.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all kept talking. "Firs yers 'ere, all firs yers 'ere." The trio turned around revealing a very large bearded man. "HEY HAGRID!!!" They all yelled. "Happy ter see ya 'Arry, Ron, 'Ermione. How was yours summers 'een.", Harry lied saying his was great, although it was full of terror and beatings. When they got to the castle they walked to their house table and sat down. The Great Hall entrance doors opened and all the first years walked in and the sorting hat started to sing  
  
(A/N: the next bit is from my other FF, but it doesn't matter cause its this time period. The song is really corny too, sorry it sux so much)  
  
Last year I said for All to unite, Join together Fight the Fight Against evil not others  
  
O but did u listen to what I said? O yes u followed what I said And I'm happy u did, what u did.  
  
An army was formed to rid of evil Sometimes great But other times feeble  
  
Evil was fought, no war was won Someone died... only but one  
  
We will fight to avenge our friend Oh we'll fight, fight to the end.  
  
This evil can be conquered you see, All houses must become as together as can be  
  
All the first years have no hate for each other If they try they can love another  
  
This love is a bond that can conquer all After this bond is made all evil will fall  
  
After the sorting hats song he immediately started sorting. The names were read off One by One.  
"Abigail Adams"  
"Hmm..... this ones a toughy.... err...HUFFLEPUFF!" Said the sorting hat, everyone at the Hufflepuff table roared  
"Andrew Applegate" The second the sorting hat was set on his head he yelleped "GRYFFINDOR" Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and the rest of the Gryffindors roared. Everyone had been sorted from Abigail Adams, to Will Warner, the last first year was finally called. He looked like a mini Malfoy.  
"Zachariahs Zingoldby". Like Andrew the second the hat was put on him the decision was made "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Harry leaned over to Ron and said "No surprise there." "Yah, really" replied Ron. After Zach sat down, Dimbeldore stood up raised his hands slowly and yelled "LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" magically food fell on all the tables. Roast beef, turkey, everything a king would eat. The group of friends ate and chatted all the way through the feast. The feast finally ended, all the houses split up and walked to their rooms, Ron led. "K everyone follow me," said Ron with authority, being a prefect of course. When they got to the fat lady Ron said, "OK everyone remember the password", "Umbridge Sucks!" the painting opened and everybody walked in....  
  
We all know it sux but its my best attempt. Don't worry, more and better later. Remember 30 reviews or know 5th chapter. 


End file.
